This proposal seeks funds to continue participation in the national Centralized Cancer Patient Data System (CCPDS). We will continue to computer-store a specified set of data on all patients registered at Sidney Farber Cencer Institute and submit this data on patients who meet the CCPDS definition to the CCPDS headquarters in Seattle. We will expand the target population to include all pediatric malignancies seen at Children's Hospital and, if funds permit, to patients registered on SFCI protocol studies in outreach hospitals.